


不合时宜

by AsakaMiya



Category: Steel Rain 2: Summit, steel rain 2, 铁雨2, 강철비 | Steel Rain (Movies), 강철비2, 강철비2:정상회담
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsakaMiya/pseuds/AsakaMiya
Summary: 白头山号狭窄的舱室里，半昏半醒的斯穆特总统目睹了糟糕的一幕。天天剑拔弩张的南北半岛的领袖居然——这也太不合时宜了吧！
Relationships: 委员长/韩总统
Kudos: 4





	不合时宜

**Author's Note:**

> 设定:韩总统和朝鲜委员长在事发之前有过几次会面，且做过两回。  
> 本文纯为ghs而ghs，故事发生在白头山号三个人被囚禁的房间，斯穆特总统被打了镇静剂晕在床上。  
> 稍微更改原剧情的细节。比如斯穆特总统被打了镇静剂后昏睡了很久。

朝鲜人走了之后，斯穆特总统最后嘟囔了两句fuck就彻底昏过去了。两个人都被白宫的阴谋震惊了，面面相觑，靠深呼吸才稍微冷静下来。韩总统扶着墙，有些站不稳的样子。

「韩总统你……没事吧？」委员长看到总统额角的汗水，关切地问了一句。虽然遇到劫持事件三个人都表现得非常沉着震惊，但心底的害怕总是有的。

「啊没事，呼……斯穆特总统还没醒吗？我想我们应该谈谈——」韩总统整理了一下西服，但斯穆特总统看上去一时半会儿醒不了。狭小的空间里弥漫着怪味儿，委员长去门口兜了一圈又回来了。

本以为这次会谈能够取得些成果，晚上还可以庆祝和平为由，两个人再做点越界行为，没想到这场突如其来的政变打乱了一切。

美国总统一时半会儿醒不了，现在商量事情也毫无意义。

闲着也是闲着，干坐着反而更紧张——于是两个人想到一块儿去了。

「现在？」委员长把韩总统按在墙上的时候，才先斩后奏般问了句。

或许因为紧张，或许因为狭窄的空间比较热，韩总统脸颊微红，情欲的因子在舱室扩散。

韩总统笑了一下，「主席要是不怕被手下的人撞见，我没意见。」

委员长的强硬做派在做爱的时候恰好能让韩总统爽到，手被对方单手扣在背后，被死死按住脑袋深吻。

现在做这个实在太荒谬了。再这样下去可要世界大战了，真的发生核战争，人类文明一个小时就会被彻底消灭。

明知如此，他们都没停下来，甚至进行了下一步。

「他们已经不是我的人了。」委员长解掉韩总统的皮带，扯了他的西装往床上一扔，刚好扔到了昏睡说斯穆特总统身上。「该死的叛匪。」

韩总统瞟了一眼斯穆特，还睡得很沉，于是把双手挣脱，环在委员长的脖子上。

鬼晓得他们第一次怎么就睡在一起了，南北两位最高领导人，在某国宾馆谈完最后事宜，互相打量了一会儿就莫名其妙吻到一起，然后毫无顾忌地纵欲而欢。

胡思乱想的时候对方已经把手指伸进来了。润滑剂根本不在身上，只能沾些唾液代替。

「嘶……」

进入第二根手指的时候，韩总统倒抽一口凉气，然后咬着下唇避免痛得叫出来。之前那两次都有准备润滑剂——第一次是两个人亲完，委员长亲自去拿来的，第二次是自己带的。

「放松点。」委员长吻了吻总统裸露的侧颈，第一次也是这样让他放松下来的。看上去衣冠楚楚的韩国大总统，当时就塞了两根手指进去就红着脸射出来了。也不知道是难受还是爽的，眼眶红红的，射完还让自己继续。

里面松了一些后，他才模拟着抽插的动作在总统身体里慢慢进出。两个人面对面站着，但韩总统的下颚抵着委员长的肩膀，看不出总统是什么表情。

突然斯穆特咳嗽了一声，吓得韩总统下意识一缩，里面也紧了紧。不过扭头一看，斯穆特只是翻了个身继续睡了。

「那么担心美国人看见啊？」委员长此刻带着恶意地插进第三根手指，就好像故意想让韩总统叫出来一样。

「唔……不是……这个意思……」

现在脸上的汗更多了，从肩窝到脸颊全是红的，头发也乱了。颈边呼出的热气不断激发委员长的情欲，扩张到大差不差的时候，委员长就抽出手指，把总统面朝墙按住准备进去。

本来想掐住他到大腿让他挂在自己身上挨操，不过这样太耗体力，这个处境下做这事本就离谱。虽然他一直想试试这种体位，韩总统大概会抓着他的背求他轻点……或者快点？

后背位不会太难受，委员长环着总统的腰，开始规律的抽动。

这时斯穆特总统的意识逐渐清醒了。最先恢复的是视觉。睁开眼睛，发现自己身上盖着别人的西装，墙角那边隐隐约约站着两个人。视线有些模糊，看不清他们在干什么，说悄悄话吗？什么时候这俩人关系那么好了。

来没来得及觉得不对劲，耳朵里就传来细碎的喘息声。虽然门外一直有朝鲜水兵经过和下命令的声音，但舱室里的粗喘声很重，非常清楚。

这时委员长也烦不了那么多了，韩总统带着哭腔的呻吟实在太诱人，尤其是他极力想把声音咽在喉咙里的样子，明明忍不住却还要忍着。

斯穆特醒没醒这事根本就无所谓了，委员长拔出下体和韩总统换了个位置，两个人重新面对面。

「诶……？」红红的眼睛疑惑地看着面前的北韩最高领袖，对方的脸也微红，呼吸急促。

委员长二话没说双手拖住他的大腿，使劲往上抬。韩总统会意地搂住他的肩膀，把腿攀上他的腰。委员长后背抵着墙，韩总统面朝他挂在身上，从这个角度委员长可以看到斯穆特总统。睁眼了啊。

虽然这姿势真的费力，但一插到底的时候韩总统红着脸哼唧的样子实在可爱。

斯穆特的大脑已经完全清醒了，但身体还僵在床上。韩总统被顶得叫出声，虽然背朝着他但只听声音就知道他舒服的不得了。

你们他妈的现在干这个？

那边的委员长明显意识到他已经清醒了，一边顶弄韩总统一边向斯穆特投来鄙夷不屑的目光。

斯穆特气得要死，身体却动不了。只能调动全身的力量，向委员长竖了一个中指，还没伸直。

他身上还盖着韩总统的西服。

「嗯……要到了……」快要到达顶点的韩总统微张着嘴，绷住脚踝搂紧了委员长。

「He said he's coming.」委员长对斯穆特对了口型，斯穆特没看懂，于是委员长干脆对着竖中指的斯穆特也骂了一句fuck。斯穆特想站起来揍他，不过还是一点儿力气没有。

韩总统被搞得欲仙欲死没注意到委员长在骂人，射在对方衣服下摆处，身体也软了下来。委员长也觉得自己快到了，这时候内射可不好清洗，于是轻轻把总统放下。

总统腿成M字跪坐在地上，委员长对着他通红的脸蛋撸了两下，白浊的液体全洒在脸上。

射的时候总统闭了下眼睛，不少精液沾在睫毛上，现在顺着脸蛋流下来。他还伸出舌头舔了舔嘴角的液体。

得亏斯穆特看不到韩总统的脸，否则身体还没力气下面先硬起来了。

委员长掺着韩总统去洗手间，一路跌跌撞撞，韩总统还沉浸在刚才的高潮中，大脑有点晕，没注意到比中指的斯穆特。

洗手间只有一个极小的水池，两个人把身上脸上弄干净，委员长回去把韩总统的外套和裤子拿过来。

拿外套的时候斯穆特已经彻底醒了，他一把抓住西服袖子不让委员长拿走。「What the fuck are you doing？」

委员长想了一下，憋出一个词「Intercourse」，然后使劲一拽把衣服拿了过来。

不久两个人一起从洗手间出来，韩总统除了脸有点红以外和他晕倒前居然没什么区别。这俩人连头发都弄顺了。

然后二人就开始一本正经地跟他谈影舞者计划的后果、核战争世界大战、韩国朝鲜中国日本俄罗斯美国、还有他妈的读起来像绕口令似的独岛。

靠，东亚人。

————

签完和平协议的那天晚上，两个人又躺到了一起。这次无人打搅，想玩多久玩多久，想怎么干就怎么干。所以做到最后精疲力尽，头发都被汗水湿透。

「对不起……那个时候把你一个人留在潜艇里……」委员长搂着韩总统，肩膀下的枪伤虽然已经愈合，但伤疤依旧清晰可见。

「没事，我们不都活着吗。」做完之后，韩总统也把脸贴在对方胸口，「都会变好的。」

「嗯。」

也许我们所做的一切都只是未来历史书上短小的两句话，但如果未来某天这片土地能升起同一面国旗，如今每一小步的努力都至关重要。

**Author's Note:**

> 青瓦台魔法椅，坐上去就变homo。


End file.
